The invention relates to the art of casting, and relates more particularly to the manufacture of a brake crown rotor that includes the casting of the brake crown thereof.
More particularly, the invention relates to the casting of a brake crown and simultaneous connection thereto of a prefabricated sheet metal cover.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to the foregoing method as well as to the brake crown rotor thus produced.